1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to flexible foam compositions and in particular to flexible polyurethane flame-retarded foam compositions and methods for the preparation thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to the preparation of flexible polyurethane flame-retarded foam compositions which contain an amount of melamine ranging from about 30 weight percent to about 55 weight percent of the total composition in conjunction with other flame retardant compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The preparation of flexible polyurethane flame-retardant foam compositions are generally well known as evidenced by the following prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,718 teaches the preparation of high resilience cold-cured polyurethane foams incorporating 2,3-dibromo-1,4-butenediol as a chain extender and flame-retardant component. U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,847 teaches a method of preparing flexible, flame-retarded, polyurethane foams by employing specific foam stabilizers which reduce the required amount of normal flame-retardant additives. U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,353 teaches the preparation of flexible polyurethane foams incorporating therein a halo-substituted alkyl phosphate such as, for example, tris(2-chlorethyl}-phosphate and an unsubstituted trialkylphosphate such as, for example, triethylphosphate. The present invention is directed to preparing flame-retarded polyurethane foams which will pass both the Radiant Panel Flame Spread and the California 133 tests.